This project will investigate the use of an emerging technology known as mangetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) to ascertain the malignancy of breast lesions in vivo. Todate, no clinical imaging method provides the needed diagnostic specificity to reliable differentiate between benign and malignant breast lesions. The goal of this project is to determine whether a non-invasive biopsy is possible with dynamic MRS measurements of tumor glycolysis.